


Video Announcement

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: ‘So...tonight took a very unexpected turn.’(a sequel to’Broken Surprise’)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558189
Kudos: 20





	Video Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been itching to write a little sequel to the original fic, so I finally went ahead and did it. Hope you like it!

* * *

‘So...tonight took a very unexpected turn.’ 

After debating about what to say about the short video in his Facebook post for almost five minutes, Hajime had finally written something that he was satisfied with, and hit upload to send it out to their friends over social media. He set his phone on the bedside table while it uploaded, and leaned back in the chair once more. The room was dim, but he could still make out the sleeping figures of his wife and new daughter (that they had only known for a little over an hour now), the former in the hospital bed, the latter in a small bassinet by the bed.

He thought about the short video he’d made just after her birth that he was uploading to his social media account, the one they would use to announce her unexpected special delivery.

* * *

With his good hand (while ignoring the throbbing in the one Mikan had been squeezing during the delivery; the nurse hadn’t had time to check it out yet), Hajime held his phone up as if he was taking a selfie, and hit the record button. Making sure it was recording, he began.

“Hi, everyone, we’re here at the hospital. Now before you all worry, this story ends happily, I promise.” 

He thought about how to begin explaining exactly what had happened. 

“Earlier today and into the evening, Mikan had been having stomach pains that she thought was just her...cycle, but more intense than usual. Finally, she told me she thought we should go to the hospital, and on the ride there, her pains just kept getting worse. I got more and more scared, because she was rejecting all these possible things that I was suggesting it could be, but nothing seemed to be exactly it. Finally, we got to the hospital and the nurse asked her all these questions and ordered an ultrasound to try to see what was wrong, and...discovered she was in labor.” 

He paused, giving a serious look to the camera, taking in his own words as if he didn’t believe them (if he’d been in someone else’s shoes and was told the story, he wasn’t sure he would believe it, honestly).

“And a short time later, she gave birth to our daughter. Our daughter that we didn’t even know we were having.” He paused for a moment. “She also might have broken my hand while delivering her, but that’s a different story.” 

He chuckled a bit, before the view suddenly dropped from his face to the room’s ceiling. His voice could be heard asking someone if they were ready, before the view suddenly changed to a side view of Mikan, propped up in the bed with the baby in her arms. She looked like she was running on adrenaline, but also looked a touch exhausted, both emotions wrapped up in one confusing bundle. The view quickly zoomed in on the baby in her arms. 

“So we’d like you all to meet baby Megumi, about ten minutes old now,” Hajime announced. He held the image on the baby’s face, her eyes closed and her mouth working around the tiny thumb in her mouth. After a moment, she took her thumb out of her mouth and yawned, tiny lower lip wobbling a bit at the end.

“I think she’s a little cold,” Hajime commented, and Mikan gently lifted the blanket a bit to cover her daughter’s tiny body a bit more, adjusting it accordingly around her daughter and herself. Hajime moved the shot up to Mikan’s face.

“How are you feeling? Any comments?” 

“I’m just...I still can’t believe it,” she replied quietly to the camera, before dropping her view back to her daughter, tiny coos catching her attention. 

“What’s up, you?” Mikan asked gently, one of her hands stroking the baby’s tiny arm. The baby’s hand was fluctuating between being a tiny fist and a tiny, wrinkled starfish splayed out against Mikan’s skin, the tiny mouth opening and closing with it, as well. 

“What’s she doing?” Hajime wondered aloud, watching the baby as she began nuzzling Mikan’s skin, letting out a slightly louder whimper. A sudden jerk of the baby’s body startled them both (Mikan reacting immediately wrapping her arms around the baby), but it enabled the baby’s head to relocate on Mikan’s breast. Her little mouth opened and she let out another tiny cry against Mikan’s breast, just nearly managing to get her mouth around her nipple.

“It looks like she’s trying to nurse,” Mikan whispered, as the baby tried again to hit her target. Hajime moved the camera slightly to allow a bit of privacy, but still watched from the side as Mikan gently guided the baby to her target and helped her try to latch on. 

“There we go,” she announced a moment later, looking back up to Hajime with a small smile. “I think she’s got it.”

He moved the camera back to the image of the baby’s face, her tiny mouth still working as she got her first meal, one eye open, a tiny fist balled up and tucked up under her chin. She was settled in, and quickly on the road to being asleep.

Hajime held the image on the baby for a moment longer, before turning the camera back onto himself. 

“So we just wanted to make this little announcement, because it was so unexpected,” Hajime said. “We’ll give another update tomorrow, but for now we just need to try to wrap our heads around this.” 

Hajime ended the video there.

* * *

A small _ping!_ noise brought his attention back to his phone, a little notification banner announcing that his video was now uploaded and live for viewing. He nodded to himself, before picking up his phone and pushing the side button on it, shutting the screen off and locking it. He anticipated the potential comments and questions from friends he’d probably be greeted to in the morning, but a tiny cry from the bassinet at the side of his chair caught his immediate attention for the time being.

He waited a moment to see if another cry would follow the first, and when it did, he leaned over and picked up the tiny bundle. He took his daughter into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, still unable to believe what had happened, and that he and Mikan were suddenly parents. 

“Hajime?” a tired voice piped up, just barely audible over the small whimpers from the baby.

“Ssh, it’s okay, I’ve got her. Go back to sleep if you can,” he whispered. He heard Mikan quietly adjust herself in bed while he gently rocked the baby, and managed to get her to settle back in, too. He could just barely make out her tiny face, but could tell she was almost asleep again, from how she’d settled in his arms. The first of many times he would calm her down; the thought was comforting to him. 

He sat back in the chair, looking out the window, wondering when this whole thing would finally sink in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
